fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Churchill (Operation Geronimo)
Jacqueline "Jackie" Churchill is an Infantry Witch associated with the 45th JRS and one of the main characters in Operation Geronimo: The Infantry Witches of the 45th. Personalty Jackie is the definition of a tomboy: brash, cocky, and reckless for most of the time without much room for any "girlishness". This leads to her rather bombastic and unique fighting style, utilizing rather strong and straight-forward attacks while adapting to the situation at hand, making her a hard-hitter for the squad as she rushes towards her opponents. Her tomboyish personality also demonstrates her attitude to many things, where she likes to have fun and be free rather than be pent-up and rigid, juxtaposed to normal military procedure. That is why she can come off as blunt and even rude, whether or not she means to. However, she knows to stay under military order when confronted with her superiors (Captain Spiers and Lieutenant Hathcock) and acknowledges their authority. Furthermore, while she can tease and joke around (or joke at) some of her teammates, she respects every one of them. Background Jackie was born in Surrey, Brittania as the only child of a noble family of bankers and loosely-tied royalty. As such, we was forced to follow this role of elegance and nobility. However, she contained a more adventurous side. When given the chance, she would play with the common children in the surrounding area and explore the forests and plains around her home rather than sit still and become isolated into proper nobility. As such, she met and befriended Jane Hill, a common girl who grew up in the surrounding area. Jane taught many things to Jackie about the world outside her home, which Jackie adored. One particular thing Jane taught her about the outside world was about witches, something that would stick to the back of Jackie's mind. Overall, she wanted to explore the world outside Brittania. As the Neuroi War in Europe progressed, Jackie was constantly attentive to what occurred during the war. Upon the evacuation at Pas-de-Calais, where she watched from afar the destruction of Gallia and mass exodus of refugees, it ignited her spark to pursue the military in order to help others. Her parents were strictly against this, as they didn't want her to join. Furthermore, Jackie's presence as a witch wasn't known to her, eliminating any possibility for her to perform a combat role. Despite her persistence, she couldn't convince her parents. In an act of stubbornness and anger, she secretly stormed off and ran from her family's estate, only taking with her a few clothes, money, family documents, and her family's heirloom: a Scottish Broadsword. At this point, Jackie was determined to find her way into the war in order to help and ensure her place in exploring the world. Her next goal was to travel to London and see what she could do next (if you haven't realized, she didn't really think this thoroughly). In her surprise, Jackie bumped into Jane, who feared that Jackie was going to do something rash. Jackie told her what had happened along with her current plans. While shocked, Jane (surprisingly for Jackie) supported her goal and (even more surprising) decided to join Jackie. The two then reached London within a few days and planned their next more. It was a day later in London till Jackie made her boldest decision yet. As she wasn't a witch: her choice of becoming a either a nurse or supplier for the warfront was unfavorable in Jackie's eyes. So, in a rather bold move, she decided to disguise herself as a boy and enlist into the military itself. While insane for Jane, Jackie managed to sift through enough documents to find loopholes to avoid any complications that could lead to her gender-discovery once she enlisted, along with some to spare for Jane (with some help from family friends within London, of course). So, for both Jackie and Jane, the two scrounged for some ale clothing, cut their hair short, and did their best to act as men as they enlisted into the Brittainian army. They managed to narrowly avoid suspicion and pass through training with rather surprising ease. From there, the two were sent into 1st Infantry Division and sent to Afrika. In Afrika, Jackie fought alongside Brittanian soldiers against the neuroi. Long days of fighting accompanied with the laborious hours of digging and traveling through the Afrikan desert. Despite all this, Jackie found the joy of seeing the world. During defensive positions in Afrika, the 1st Infantry Division were caught off-guard by a massive number of neuroi ground forces, leading to heavy fighting. The 1st Infantry Division lost many during the attack. Amidst this, a miracle occurred that would change both Jackie and Jane's life. During the battle, Jackie was pushed out of the way of a neuroi beam by none other than Jane. Horrified, she though she witnessed the death of her best friend. However, to her surprise, Jane was able to deflect the neuroi bear by the sheer luck of discovering her magical powers. Yet, the shock of her powers and the neuroi's attack left her unconscious. Jackie went in a fit of rage as she charged the neuroi. This attack led to her discovery of her magical powers, allowing her to take out twenty-five land neuroi single-handedly, saving both her, her company, and Jane from the onslaught. The 1st Division was surprised that two witches were among their ranks, along with then saving one of their companies from being overrun amidst the neuroi attack. As Brittainian Command got word of the two, they decided to offer them the chance to become part of Project Second Chance, making them two of few Brittanian witches to become infantry witches. Jackie agreed to this, thinking it will allow her to make a big impact in this war. She was also surprised by Jane's decision to join the program as well. The two were put under the jurisdiction of the 6th Brittainian Airborne for training. Afterward, Jackie and Jane were sent into the 45th JRS, becoming one of the original founding members of the newly-formed squad. Biography Before the Events of Operation Geronimo: Before Operation Geronimo, Jackie was under the 45th just as it came into creation, being one of the original witch members of the squad, the others being Sergeant Hill, Sergeant Vlug, Sergeant Crecy, and another Liberion and Karlsland witch. She fought in the first mission of the 45th, taking place within Venezia just after its recent occupation from the Venezian Superhive. Afterwards, she continued with the 45th in assisting in many operations within Romanga. Afterwards, both her and the 45th were transferred to Gallia and then fought in the Ardennes Offensive, helping the 75th Ranger Battalion from being overwhelmed by neuroi. Operation Geronimo: Ordered by Chief Air Marshall Adolphine Galland, her and the 45th were tasked with rescuing Erica Hartmann of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing who was downed and stranded on the Karlsland side of the Rhine (Neuroi Territory). Parachuting in with the 45th, they conducted a two-day search for the downed witch until finding her, passed out and on the verge of frostbite. She, with the 45th, brought Hartmann safely to Allied lines amidst Operation Lumberjack, the Allied advance into Karlsland. Battle of Remagen: With the 45th discovering the early start of the Allied invasion into Karlsland (Operation Lumberjack), she and the 45th navigated Erica Hartmann towards the town of Remagen, where the 9th Liberion Armored and 12th Liberion Mechanized were under heavy attacks by neuroi resistance. Jackie helped lead the charge to relieve the attacks upon the Liberions and both her and the 45th assisted the 9th and 12th until Allied reinforcements came. Operation Garuda: After the events of Operation Geronimo and the Battle of Remagen, Jackie and the 45th were then tasked to clear the port-town of Bremerhaven in Northern Karlsland to allow an Allied landing party to capture the town and ensure a strategic advantage over the neuroi. Teamed up with the 52nd Saboteur Corps (a fellow JRS) and accompanied by an aerial witch escort from the 501st JFW, Jackie was parachuted into the town of Bremerhaven. Initially, the operation runs smoothly as expected neuroi resistance is easily thwarted (with Jackie saving a few members of the 45th from heavy neuroi resistance). However, the appearance of a Ultra-Heavy Land Neuroi changes the tide of the battle and results in one of their members, Sergeant Cosens, being injured. With the combined efforts of the 52nd and her fellow teammates of the 45th, they were all able to destroy the neuroi and allow Allied landing parties fully capture Bremerhaven airfield. Equipment * Sterling submachine gun, * Webley revolver * Scottish Broadsword * Explosive Satchel Charges Powers and Abilities Strength Augmentation - can increase her strength and make her stronger (similar to Gertrud Barkhorn's ability) Fire Elemental Ability - can summon and shoot flames from her hands, along with infusing weapons and objects with incendiary properties. Unlike Perrine or Erica (as an example), she doesn't need to chant anything to activate this ability. Trivia * Jackie is based off of Jack "Mad Jack" Churchill, a legendary British soldier during World War II. The accounts of "Mad Jack" are numerous to where a proper list couldn't be put here, but some of his feats include killing a German soldier with a bow and arrow and capturing a squad of surrendering German soldiers with his Broadsword. Safe to say, both Jackie's and Jack's personalities are pretty much identical copies. * As stated above, Jackie is one of the original founding members of the 45th. * Jackie (so far) has killed around 30 neuroi with her Broadsword. * Jackie is one of the two strongest members in the 45th. The other is Sergeant Danny Vlug. As such, both hold a friendly rivalry between each other.